


moon dust in your hair of gold, starlight in your eyes of blue

by heartlet



Series: uncover [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Pining, Slow Burn, Texting, also side 2jin but its super vague n like barely there lol, no angst fuck that shit!!!!!!!!!, rated T for swearing thats it, side lipsoul now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartlet/pseuds/heartlet
Summary: Jiwoo was funny, loud and brazen, yet she spoke with a voice softer than velvet. She wondered how anyone could not fall in love with her.[au where sooyoung is in love with jiwoo starting the moment they meet, and jiwoo makes it harder than it should be]





	1. the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i got bored n started writing this... it was surprisingly easy to write, probably bc the plot isnt complicated lol........ idk how college works lol neither in korea or anywhere else really but i tried. 99 line r freshmen, 97 r juniors n vivi is a senior! the rest r in high school :~) 
> 
> this story will be chaptered, and will (probably) have three parts!!! i have a rough outline ready for most of it, i just need to sort it out and, ya know, actually write it lol.
> 
> title is from close to you by olivia ong! anyways enjoy !!!! )

“Hey Jiwoo?”

The other girl’s heads shot up from where she had been staring at her study sheet. They had been at the library for hours, with Jiwoo reading up on Vivaldi to prepare for her music history exam. Sooyoung had been less busy, simply skimming different pages about Freud to prepare for her next class taking place in an hour.

“What is it?” she asked, eyes bright.

Sooyoung smiled fondly. “Have you ever dated anyone?”

Jiwoo’s eyes widened, face turning slightly red. She always did this when the conversation topic turned romantic, and it made the answer to her question just a tad obvious. Sooyoung thought it was adorable.

“I- “Jiwoo began. “Well, no. Not at all” she chuckled, looking up at Sooyoung again. “I’d love to of course! But it’s kinda hard to find available girls here, almost everyone here is a jock”.

Sooyoung hummed at that, taking a sip of her iced coffee and leaning on the table. “I get that. What about primary school or something though?”

“Well aren’t you curious” Jiwoo laughed, eyes closed. Sooyoung used this moment to stare at the other girl, admiring the way her hair seemed to shine in the late afternoon sun. The other girl calmed down, leaning forward in her seat to look Sooyoung in the eye, still smiling. “Sadly, nothing there either, though there has been crushes” she paused. “A lot of crushes” she added. “What about you Sooyoung?” she asked, eyes bright.

Sooyoung blinked, then hummed and laid her head down on the table, looking back up at Jiwoo.

“There’s been a few girls and boys here and there, though I don’t know how much I actually liked them” she said, chuckling afterwards.

Jiwoo laid her head down as well, looking the other girl directly in the eye. “Hasn’t there ever been someone you liked though? Maybe just a tiny crush, but still something!”.

Sooyoung stopped, mouth opening slightly and cheeks now dusting pink. Jiwoo’s eyes were too intense, too warm and too curious. She closed her mouth, then opened it again, not knowing exactly what to say. “I-… uhm” she paused, suddenly nervous.

“Oh, if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine, I- “

“There was one girl” Sooyoung interrupted, face even warmer now.

Jiwoo smiled wide. “Really? That’s amazing, I’m sure she’s great”.

Sooyoung smiled back, keeping eye contact. “Yeah”. Her eyes were hazy, watching the other girl look away to check out Jungeun enterering the library. She waved at her, briefly looking over at Sooyoung apologetically for abandoning their little conversation. Sooyoung gave a look to tell her its fine, and watched the other girl smile brightly before standing up and half running, half walking over to hug her best friend. Sooyoung sighed, smile dropping. That had been too close.

Jiwoo and Jungeun were coming over, and Sooyoung gave a quick wave in greeting before muttering something under her breath.

“She is”.

-

The first time she met Jiwoo, it was right before class. Sooyoung was late, running to reach the building in time, then decided it was pointless and she would get attendance points taken either way. There was a campus café nearby, and she decided to go there and read a book instead of going to class and listen to a middle-aged man talk about the Victorian era for an hour.

Entering the shop, first thing she noticed was the lack of people. She could see few a people scattered around, mainly a couple sharing drinks at the corner table, a group of students looking down at their phones, as well as a girl around her age sitting by the window.

She was funny looking, that girl. She was wearing a big pink bow in her hair, and was looking way too chipper, considering it was barely eight in the morning. She had pale skin and red cheeks, even redder lips, but the smile on her lips was what really drew Sooyoung in. It was big and bright, reminding Sooyoung of an old school anime character. She was reading a book, a romance novel from the looks of it. Sooyoung smiled, walking up to the barista to order her regular latte.

While Sooyoung was standing in line, the chipper girl walked up to order as well. Sooyoung followed her with her eyes, blushing when the other girl finally noticed her and smiled back brightly. Then, her face grew even warmer when the girl came over to greet her.

“Hey!”

“Ah, hello”

“Hmm, sorry if this sounds weird but have we met before? I noticed you kept looking over so I got curious”.

Sooyoung mentally hit herself. She really wouldn’t blame the girl if she thought weirdly of her from now on. “Yeah, no sorry” she laughed lightly, trying to disperse of the awkwardness swimming in the air. “You just- you look so awake considering its eight in the morning”.

“Ah”. Her mouth went wide for a moment, then the smile was back full force, almost brighter than before. “Yeah I’ve heard that before. What’s your- “

“One big cappuccino for Sooyoung?” the barista exclaimed.

“That’s me!” Sooyoung almost yelled back, walking up to get her drink with Jiwoo following her in tow.

“I was gonna ask for your name, but I think I’ve got it now” she said, giggling.

“Actually, my real name is Jesus Christ and I’ve come down to earth to spread my great wisdom, Sooyoung is simply an alias”.

Jiwoo looked perplexed for a moment, before she started grinning and then bursting into laughter. Sooyoung thought it was the most beautiful sound she had ever heard.

“You’re funny Sooyoungie”. She was still smiling big, bumping Sooyoung’s shoulder lightly with her own before walking closer to the counter to get her food.

“We’re using nicknames already? I don’t even know your name yet” she said, laughing slightly.

“Oh, you’re right” the girl turned around, looking Sooyoung in the eye. She walked closer, then took out her hand. “My name’s Kim Jiwoo, pleasure to meet you Sooyoungie”. Jiwoo winked jokingly, and it made Sooyoung’s heart flutter.

She took out her own, and shook hands with the other girl. “Ha Sooyoung, pleasure to meet you”. She kept her smile polite, but it was hard to contain the sheer joy she felt within. This girl was cute, and she hoped this wouldn’t be the only time they met.

-

And to no one’s surprise, it was far from their last meeting.

A few days after what happened at the café, Sooyoung was on her way home to celebrate the weekend, when she saw Jiwoo walking on the street, yet again deeply invested in some romance novel. They had sat down to chat last time they saw each other, and had even exchanged numbers. However, Sooyoung had been too shy to message the other girl, scared she was either straight and she was misunderstanding everything, and therefore a date would be a bit too direct, or that she would mess up and say something weird.

She assumed Jiwoo had simply been busy, and that was why she had not messaged her yet either. Either that, or she did not even wanna be friends, but was just being polite. Sooyoung hoped on the former.

Seeing her on the street though, gave Sooyoung a bit more courage. She took a deep breath, then walked up to the other girl.

“Hey- “

The other girl instantly jumped back, clearly shocked.

“Oh Jesus Christ” she said, covering her chest with her book and taking a deep breath.

Sooyoung smiled apologetically. “That is indeed me. Sorry Jiwoo, are you alright?”. Hearing this, Jiwoo finally looked up at her, gently putting her book into her bag again. It took a moment for the recognition to set in, but when it did the other girl smiled big.

“Sooyoungie! I’m fine don’t worry, just surprised”.

“Ah, good.” She paused. “Has anything happened to you lately? You look… different”.

And she did. It took a moment for Sooyoung to realize it, but something seemed off from the last time she saw her.

Jiwoo was surprised, but then made an “ah” sound, realizing what she was talking about.

“You’re probably thinking about these” she sounded deadpan, although not seriously so. She was pointing at her eyes, and that’s when Sooyoung noticed it. She was wearing blue contacts, almost the same color as the midafternoon sky above them. Sooyoung smiled.

“Ah yes”. She reached over to flick a piece of dust on Jiwoo’s cheek, making the other girl blush. There was a moment where they both stood still, looking into each other’s eyes. The blue contacts somehow suited her, making her green dress and pastel colored hat stand out even more. It reminded Sooyoung of starlight.

Then, Sooyoung pulled back, realizing she was probably standing too close for comfort. She coughed, then spoke again.

“It suits you Jiwoo, really”. Sooyoung smiled at her, and the other girl shyly smiled back. It was different from the loud smiles Sooyoung had seen before, but it was still beautiful none the less.

“Thank you Sooyoungie”. And then that smile was back, wide as ever.

“Ah, sorry for not texting you by the way, I was busy with a project for my vocal class”.

“It’s fine, don’t worry- wait, vocal class?” Sooyoung was surprised, she was expecting something like robotics or art. “What’s your major?”

“Music! With a focus on jazz I guess. What about you?”.

“Oh, mine’s psychology, we’re working with gender studies right now, it’s alright.”

“Mmmh, sounds interesting Sooyoungie!”. Sooyoung nodded, a bit dumbly.

“Yeah, I guess it is... where are you going anyway? It’s the weekend, no more classes take place after three today”.

“I’m meeting my friend Chaewon in my room in half an hour, I just need to pick up some snacks first”. She made a face, then started ruffling around in her bag. When she finally found what she was looking for, she giggled and pulled out a picture. “Here she is! Isn’t she pretty?”

Indeed, she was. Her hair was blonde, though there seemed to be some darker roots, implying it was dyed. She had big innocent eyes, and a doll like face consisting of red lips and cheeks. She was a classic beauty, and no one could deny that.

“She is, she is”. She was smiling fondly, but then something clicked in Sooyoung’s brain and she turned towards Jiwoo. “Wait is she… your girlfriend?”

Hearing that, Jiwoo looked at Sooyoung dumbly. Then, she cracked up laughing.

“Oh my god nonono, we’re just close friends”. She looked up at Sooyoung. “We met back in middle school, thinking about her like that is too weird”. Sooyoung understood that completely, but she still sighed in relief anyway. By her reaction, she could somewhat assume the other girl at least wasn’t straight, but she was still happy to hear she was single. Or well, probably was.

“My bad then” Sooyoung smiled. “Are you dating anyone then or?”

Jiwoo blushed, cheeks quickly growing red. “Ah, no. I’m currently as single as basically every other lesbian on campus” she said, voice shy. Hearing this, Sooyoung laughed.

“I know the feeling, don’t worry”.

She looked down at her watch, needing to get back before the dorm showers were too crowded, and she needed to wait another day to clean herself properly. “I need to get going, but I’ll see you around?”

Jiwoo smiled brightly yet again. It still took Sooyoung’s breath away.

“I’m sure you will, it isn’t the biggest campus around”.

“Hah, true. See you Jiwoo”.

The other girl waved, picking her book back up from her bag with the other hand, still smiling. “See you, Sooyoungie”.

As Sooyoung walked away, she went to get her phone, quickly sending a text to her best friend.

_ SY <3: _

_Vivi, I think I like someone_

-

They kept having encounters like that. Meeting in the park nearby, outside one of the campus buildings, even in the library.

Eventually, Sooyoung decided to finally text her. They had known each other for three weeks now, so she thought it was well established that they were somewhat friends. She was in her room, procrastinating homework due the next day, and needed another reason to do so.

 

_ Sooyoung: _

_Hey! Is this Jiwoo?_

She was nervous, and dearly hoped the other girl would reply soon. Putting away her phone, she decided to try and start her homework, there was nothing else for her to do anyway.

A few minutes later, she heard her phone ping.

_ Jiwoo: _

_omg hi!!_

_i thought u were busy sidojsfijd_

Sooyoung smiled. She was, but she could always make some time for Jiwoo.

 

_ Sooyoung:  _

_I am, I’m supposed to be doing homework right now_

_If you want to be left alone I can leave?_

_ Jiwoo:  _

_nonono its fine!! omg dw its okay_

_how are u?_

_ Sooyoung:  _

_Ah, thank you_

_I’m alright! Just bored is all_

_What about you?_

_ Jiwoo: _

_im happy to hear <3_

_im_ _so-so….. my mom wants me to come home for christmas break and i mean_

_i miss her but she lives so far away_

_i think id rather just stay here with some friends,,, there’s always spring as well_

Sooyoung was surprised at how easily the other girl opened up to her, but she was not one to complain. As if she had read her mind, Jiwoo texted her again.

 

_ Jiwoo: _

_im being tmi arent i? jadiasdja sorry_

_ Sooyoung: _

_Don’t worry, it’s totally fine <3_

_I hope you figure it out, sounds rough_

_My parents both live close by, sister too haha_

_I can’t even imagine that honestly_

_ Jiwoo: _

_yeah most people here seem to have chosen it based off the location or smth_

_honestly i just came here because they seemed to have a good music program_

_also chaewon starts here next year, she goes to a high school nearby and I wanted to have familiar faces avaible :(_

Sooyoung smiled down at her phone. Her friend is young then.

 

_ Sooyoung: _ _Understandable. Where does your family live then If I can ask?_

_ Jiwoo: _

_the gwangju area_

_i started college 3 months ago nd ive only seen them once since then :(_

_ Sooyoung: _

_:(_

_Are you fine with waiting until april in seeing them?_

_ Jiwoo: _

_idk_

_i know ill miss them but i wanna be more independent_

_im planning to travel a lot after school_

_itll be even worse one day, might as well practice yah kno?_

The smile on Sooyoung’s face fell. Her train of thought made sense, but it still made her slightly sad to think about.

_ Sooyoung: _

_Yeah, I get that_

_Good luck <3_

_I need to go and actually do my homework now but, wanna meet up soon?_

Hitting send, Sooyoung’s heart started being faster, more static, frantic. She knew the other girl would probably say yes, all in good manners, but she was still nervous as could be. While everything was platonic for now, Sooyoung couldn’t deny her less than so feelings for the other girl, although they weren’t that serious.

Not yet anyway.

 

_ Jiwoo: _

_yeah !!! sry for the heavy subject haha i just needed to vent ig_

_same cafe as the one we met at, 2pm sunday?_

_Sooyoung: Sounds good!_

She quickly looked at the time, sighing when she saw it was almost five. Dinner was ready at seven, according to her roommate, and she wanted to get at least a little bit done before then.

 

_ Sooyoung: _

_Ok I really do need to go now… I’ll see you, good luck Jiwoo <3_

_ Jiwoo: _

_thank u <3_

_see u soon sooyoungie!!!!_

 

Sooyoung’s heart soared.

-

Four months later, and Sooyoung was almost a hundred percent sure she was in love.

Jiwoo was one of the most unique people she had ever met. She was funny, loud and brazen, yet she spoke with a voice softer than velvet. She was charismatic, would instantly steal the hearts of everyone nearby, which just made it even harder for Sooyoung.

She was a bit weird, but it was cute. Sometimes she swore she heard her speak in a third person, referring to herself as if she was her own narrator, and it fit her perfectly. It reminded Sooyoung of the novels she would read every day, stories of nerdy teen boys falling in love with the school princess, and adults meeting while stuck in an elevator.  She would lie and say she reads them because of her younger brothers, but Sooyoung knew it was because of her weak spot for cheesy romance.

She was clingy, hugging Sooyoung closely every time she was nearby. She would greet her loudly, instantly showing off the brightest smile she could.

Somehow, all of these characteristics made up the most beautiful person Sooyoung knew. She wondered how anyone could not fall in love with her.

-

It was a chilly afternoon, and Sooyoung was sitting in the same café she had met Jiwoo at first, waiting for the other girl, as well as some of her friends.

Sooyoung was excited honestly. Although they had known each other for a while now, they still hadn’t met each other’s friends, not really.

Sure, they had mentioned names a few times. Sooyoung knew there were someone named Chaewon and Jungeun, and that most her friends were still in high school. Jiwoo had mention someone named Yerim too, saying that she was very similar to herself, personality wise. To say Sooyoung was looking forward to meeting them would be an understatement.

That, and exams were soon, so this would probably be the last time they could meet up in a while.

While waiting, Sooyoung looked around. Unlike the first time they met, the shop was crowded now, filled to the brim with students, as well as a few professors. Luckily, Sooyoung had secured a table, with more than enough room for five people.

She heard the bell chime above the door, then a familiar laugh, and she knew who had arrived.

“Hey Sooyoungie!”

“Morning Jiwoo”. She smiled, noticing two other girls with her. “Are those the friends you mentioned?”

“Yeah, Yerim couldn’t come because of a date, but I brought Chaewon and Jungeun!”

Sooyoung looked at them, gentle smile on her face. They were both blonde, though one was a lot taller than the other. She recognized the shorter one as the one in the photo Jiwoo showed her, and she was still just as pretty as she remembered, not that the other girl was any less so. She already knew she was the older one among them, but it was clear by the way she carried herself. She seemed mature, although with all the stories Jiwoo had told, she knew that was untrue.

She leaned forward to greet them, shaking hands with Jungeun in passing.

“Hi, I’m Sooyoung.”

“Hmm so I’ve heard. I’m Jungeun, the one and only” she said, smirking. Sooyoung was slightly scared.

“Haha yeah… nice to meet you!”

Then, the other girl came over, the one Sooyoung had heard so much about. She seemed shyer than Jungeun, but that was okay.

“Hey! I’m Chaewon.”

“Nice to meet you!” Sooyoung shuffled around on her seat, making room for the three girls, then looking up again. “Wanna sit down?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Chaewon said, moving past the table.

Once all of them were seated, Jiwoo leaned forward to whisper something in Sooyoung’s ear.

“The- “she paused, quickly looking back to see if the other girls were listening. Seeing that they were quietly conversing themselves, she turned back, leaning in further. Sooyoung was on fire. “The actual reason Yerim isn’t here is because she thinks you’re intimidating, but you didn’t hear that from me.” She leaned back, smirking, and Sooyoung was confused.

“What? I’m intimidating?” she whisper-shouted back, making Jiwoo giggle.

“Apparently so, though I think it’s just because you’re a fair lot older than her.” Sooyoung stared for a moment, then shrugged.

“I guess I am, but wait, just how much younger is she then?”

“Ah, she’s sixteen, her birthday takes a few weeks after yours.” Jiwoo hummed, then shot up, making the two other girls stare back at her.

“Jesus, what is it Jiwoo?”

She was smiling, but it was way too big to signal anything but an idea.

“What if we celebrate a joint birthday party! It would be sooooo fun oh my god, you and Yerim could get to know each other, and there would be so many people too!”

Fear shot through Sooyoung’s body, and she shuddered. While she was sure Yerim was a wonderful person, and having a lot of friends over would be nice, she was still an introvert and would like to stay as far away from having more than twenty people over as possible.

Before she could protest the idea, Jungeun spoke up.

“Are you kidding Jiwoo? We all know Yerim has like, two friends that aren’t from school. We can’t all be classic socialists like you.”

Jiwoo pouted. They were right, of course, Jiwoo was an unusually social person. One time she mentioned she even befriended an idol too, though she never mentioned who.

“Maybe that’s true, but- “

“No Jiwoo, I am _not_ celebrating my birthday with more than twenty people.” Sooyoung interrupted.

Jiwoo paused, looking surprised for a moment.

“Not even twenty-one?” Sooyoung was about to interrupt her again, when the other girl continued. “It’s your twenty first after all, sure you don’t need to have joint parties but like… you’re turning twenty-one! That could be the whole theme of your party… we get a big cake with the number on it… play 2ne1 all night… with twenty-one guests…” Jiwoo gasped. “A twenty-one-year-old clown.”

It was like she was in a trance, thinking about her own ridiculous ideas. Sooyoung was dumbfounded, but the more she thought about it, the funnier it got, and she burst out laughing.

All the girls turned towards her, with Jiwoo pouting and Jungeun amused. Then, she started laughing as well, with Chaewon looking on, smirking slightly. Jiwoo looked offended, but none of them cared, instead poking fun at her expression.

“Do you even know how ridiculous that sounds Jiwoo?” Jungeun said, trying to calm down.

“I do, but look it really would be fun!

“I guess we can’t, but man it sounds dumb.” Chaewon said, speaking for the first time in a while.

“Yeah, I agree, though I think I’ll just be going home to my family.”

Jiwoo smiled, and Sooyoung knew she understood better than anyone.

“I get that. Sorry if I seemed over enthusiastic, I just really like parties.” Sooyoung chuckled. That was probably the least surprising thing she had heard coming from her lips yet. She looked at her fondly, hoping she could find the bravery to kiss those same lips one day.

“It’s okay. Now, more important matters,” Sooyoung said, clapping her hands together. “Who wants to go up and buy some coffee?”

“I’ll do it!” exclaimed Jiwoo, making Sooyoung smile wider.

“Sounds good. I’ll have a latte, I can transfer the money later.”

“It’s fine, you’ll just owe me some. What do you guys want?” She said, turning to Chaewon and Jungeun, who had been oddly silent throughout their conversation.

Both looked up at the same time, as if they had been deep in thought beforehand. Chaewon opened her mouth, then closed it again before smiling awkwardly.

“I’ll have an iced tea, thanks.” Jiwoo beamed at her.

“What about you Jungeun?”

“Uhh… just an iced tea as well!”

“Sounds great!” Jiwoo exclaimed, smile high on her face. “Be right back then.”

As soon as she was gone, both girls turned towards Sooyoung, who stared back. She was nervous, she felt as if she was about to get interrogated by her girlfriends overbearing parents or something, even though her and Jiwoo were not even dating, and this was not her parents.

“So- “

“Do you have a crush on Jiwoo?” Chaewon asked her, way too directly for her liking.

Sooyoung’s eyes widened. She sure god damn did, but she did not expect the girls to notice it that easily.

“Uhm… is it obvious?” Jungeun sighed.

“Maybe not to everyone, but to us? Yeah.”

Sooyoung pouted. So much for hiding it or whatever. Noticing her somber mood, Jungeun spoke up, smiling gently.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure she hasn’t noticed. Jiwoo’s wonderful but she’s… kinda oblivious, even to her own feelings.”

“Yeah, I sure hope she hasn’t”. She smiled back at the girls, briefly grateful for their kind nature. She was still unsure of how to handle her crush, but she would figure it out one way or another, hopefully.

Then, she noticed a brightly colored dress, and Jiwoo was back, carrying a tray of drinks. She smiled at the other girl, and she smiled back. She swore she could hear the other girls gagging behind her, but ignored them in favor of helping Jiwoo set the hot coffee on the table. Once they were all seated again, Jiwoo spoke.

“So, did I miss anything interesting?” Sooyoung blushed at this, and Jungeun gave her a look, smirking when she saw the elder’s face.

“Nah, nothing major.” Her smirk grew wider. “We talked about you though.”

Jiwoo instantly looked up from her coffee, staring at Jungeun for a moment before looking the other girls over.

“Okay then- “she said, turning her head back. “Positive things only I’m assuming?” Sooyoung chuckled. Her expression was amusing, she couldn’t help it.

“Of course, what else would you expect?”

Jiwoo pouted again, and Sooyoung wanted to kiss it right off her face.

“I don’t know… but anyway, when do your exams start for you guys?”

“In like a month, then we start up again in august. I have my last day of school on Monday, then there’s a study break, thank god.” Chaewon said, now leaning her hand on the table.

Jiwoo nodded, then looked towards Jungeun, and the girl sighed.

“Jiwoo, we have like, eighty percent of the same classes, except I take dance. We have the same exams you dumb fuck.”

Jiwoo looked dumbfounded for a moment, then simply insulted.

“Fine then, Sooyoung?”

She hummed, then looked up at the other girls. “Mine start in June, so kinda late I guess.” She laughed awkwardly.

“I get that, don’t worry!” she beamed at the other, and Sooyoung swore she could feel her heart beating faster.

“Thanks Jiwoo, really.”

There as a moment of tranquility, until Chaewon sighed.

“Anyway, have you guys seen the new Deadpool movie? I’ve heard it’s amazing”.

The conversation continued like that, with silly talks about superheroes, and who the superior Spiderman was (Sooyoung said Toby, Chaewon and Jiwoo thought Tom was better, and Jungeun called them “fucking nerds”, causing a few slightly insulted looks.)

Every once in a while, Sooyoung would look over to get a glimpse of Jiwoo’s smile, and every single time she felt like she was closer to having a heart attack. She thought she could be fine with dying, as long as it meant she got to be closer to Jiwoo.


	2. the middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight so! for this chapter there r some outfits involved, n while it isnt necessary for the story at all i wanted to have fun, so here r pics of what their outfits look like, even tho some of this aint even mentioned but w/e ty hind for helping me w this.
> 
> also idk if uve been checking up on this the past week btu dsjifsjijsd i changed it around a bit so it took longer to write!!!!!! and i was gonna just post it all at once but then i thoguht ya know what.. so now its back to 3 parts in total !!! 
> 
> anyways hav fun reading babes! ty to the two people who read the last chapter, ur comments meant the world 2 me <3
> 
> outfits:
> 
> haseul:  
> [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1pCv0PpXXXXbSapXXq6xXFXXXe/Belle-Poque-Women-Summer-Sexy-Red-Retro-Vintage-Halter-V-Neck-Party-Picnic-Dresses-Casual-Woman.jpg_640x640.jpg), [earrings](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/bed09c/462766327/il_fullxfull.462766327_3n1d.jpg?version=0), [shoes](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1006678602832891908/1006678592007352325/LMPZN54b.jpg)
> 
> vivi:  
> [top](https://www.japanattitude.fr/images/15089/RQBL0334.jpg), [shorts](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1MbhkQFXXXXaWXpXXq6xXFXXX4/New-Fashion-Denim-Shorts-women-Jeans-Short-Jeans-White-And-Black-Side-Straps-Elastic-Shorts-With.jpg_640x640.jpg), [earrings](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/b4/0c/dfb40cd6d031e3aa533b37c2cee686f3.jpg), [shoes](https://ton.twitter.com/i/ton/data/dm/1006678239631368196/1006678232710701058/lnu-cmxB.jpg)
> 
> sooyoung:  
> [dress](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1YK9BIXXXXXXnXXXXq6xXFXXXw/220512210/HTB1YK9BIXXXXXXnXXXXq6xXFXXXw.jpg), [choker](https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0606/5249/products/IMG_0892_large.JPG?v=1468983468), [earrings](http://www.ljdjewellery.co.uk/media/prd/95/1442570585/73-fashionable-long-drop-earrings-in-swarovski-L.jpg), [shoes](http://www.popfashiontrends.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/-lose-control-thigh-high-boots-black-oewaynn-.jpg)
> 
> jinsoul:  
> [top](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/13/9a/db/139adbe9a9ed4b77658df3a7bf1f4d61.jpg), [pants](https://images.express.com/is/image/expressfashion/0092_01249223_0058_f01?cache=on&wid=960&fmt=jpeg&qlt=85,1&resmode=sharp2&op_usm=1,1,5,0&defaultImage=Photo-Coming-Soon), [jacket](https://cdn-images.farfetch-contents.com/11/75/26/55/11752655_8354778_1000.jpg), [shoes](https://s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com/assets-novo-com-au/images/00bqlcfev_w433_h433.jpg)

It was a Saturday afternoon, and Sooyoung was bored out of her mind.

She had her first exam in two weeks, and while she knew fully well that she should be studying, she was procrastinating yet again. She could call one of her friends, it had been a while since she had last talked to her high school friends, namely Vivi. Her and Sooyoung had met right when she entered the school, the other girl already a sophomore at the time. They had joined the drama club together, and had instantly gotten along, even going as far as applying for modelling agencies together. Their careers never went far, but it was a fun way to make extra money, even though some of the photographers were kind of weird.

Although it had been almost a month since she last saw her best friend, Sooyoung could not find the energy in her to call. Maybe she could just stay inside all day and watch movies, something stupid. Maybe she could fool herself into thinking she would some work done, if she didn’t have any real distractions.

Just as she was about to grab the chips she had bought yesterday, her phone made a ringing noise. Sooyoung sighed, then reached under her bed to find the place she had thrown it earlier.

When she saw the caller-id, her heart skipped a beat.

“Hi- “

 _“Sooyoung! Oh my god sorry for interrupting.”_ She giggled.

“Ah, it’s fine. What’s up?”

_“Hmm nothing much, ‘just been a while ya know?”_

Sooyoung blushed. Truthfully, it had been nothing more than two days since they last saw each other, but she was not one to complain.

“I guess it has. What ‘you doing right now?” Jiwoo laughed at this, and it made Sooyoung slightly confused.

 _“Sorry, you just really sounded like a fuckboy for a moment.”_ Sooyoung rolled her eyes. _“Not much, I’m taking a break from studying, been kinda busy all day.”_

“Ah, what do you have left? Your exams end like a month before mine.”

 _“Hmm, I’ve got an oral vocal exam in two days, and then rock history next week I think.”_ Sooyoung cocked her eyebrow, surprised at the last bit.

“Rock history? Didn’t know you were into that genre.” Jiwoo giggled, making Sooyoung smile.

_“It’s not my favorite I guess, but it’s interesting!”_

“Alright then, tell me a fun fact about some classic rock musician.” The other girl hummed, then spoke up.

_“Did you know Steve Vai made a song featuring his son, who was a toddler at the time, and making his son one of the youngest people to ever feature on a properly recorded song?”_

Sooyoung gaped. That is not what she had expected.

“Well I didn’t, but I sure do now. What else you got baby?”

 _“Baby? Really?”_ Jiwoo giggled, just as Sooyoung realized her mistake. She wanted to dig herself into the ground.

“Well, aren’t you?” she said, faking confidence. Immediately, her blush deepened, and she thought she had definitely gone too far.

 _“I- uhm,”_ she sounded flustered, and it made Sooyoung chuckle. Felt nice to me on the other side of it for once.  _“Yeah, what was I saying? Yeah right uhm, did you know ‘like a rolling stone’ was the first song played on the radio that was longer than 3 minutes?”_

“I… did not know that” she chuckled again. Maybe flirting with her crush was not so bad after all. “What else you got?”

It continued like that for a while, until both their studying had been completely left behind in favor of talking to each other.

It was during times like these that Sooyoung wondered if her feelings could be mutual. When she would say something slightly less than platonic, and Jiwoo never quite rejected it. Every time she would brush it off as false hope, but it was still hope after all.

-

It was officially exam season now, and Sooyoung was dying. Her first exam was tomorrow, and she had not seen any of her friends in a week, aside from her roommate Jinsol that is.

Jinsol was another person that Sooyoung had a hard time describing. She was one of the funniest people she knew, but would also grow incredibly quiet at times. She was inconsistent, but it only added to her intricate personality. She had given herself the nickname ‘Jinsoul’ back in their freshman year, and it made Sooyoung laugh. At the time she told her it was because of ‘her beautiful soul filled with nothing but kindness and goodness grace. Sooyoung had broken out in laughter. She was ridiculous, but Sooyoung appreciated her more than anyone would ever know. Even back when they had just met, she had been nothing but wonderful towards Sooyoung, picking her up while she was drunk within the first week of rooming together. Just for that instance, Sooyoung could probably be in love with her, if it wasn’t for her being useless at developing feelings.

Until recently that is.

Currently, Sooyoung was seated at her desk, as she always seemed to be lately. Everywhere around her, there were books, spread over her desk and even some on the floor, as well as her bed.

Notes laid scattered around, making Sooyoung cry because she knew Jinsol would get home soon, and she would force her to clean. She hoped the other girl would have some sympathy, she had been in the same situation herself many times after all.

She sighed, sliding down further into her chair, and pulling up her phone from where it laid on her desk. She thought about Jiwoo, who should be done with hers already, and was probably spending her time fully relaxing for the first time in weeks. She missed her, and wondered if post-exam stress was a thing, and a good enough reason to worry.

Giving into that worry, Sooyoung was about to text the other girl when she heard a loud noise, and suddenly there was a flash of yellow and her roommate stood by the door.

Looking up, Sooyoung was dumbfounded for a moment before she shook her head and walked up to Jinsol.

“Good afternoon to you but why are you looking so- “

“Oh my god shut up Sooyoung, I need to tell you something”.

That made her close her mouth instantly. It wasn’t uncommon for Jinsol to swear, but not quite this rudely. Sooyoung opened her mouth, then closed it again, not really knowing what to say.

“Alright, what is it?”

Jinsol sighed, now looking out the window, eyes dreamy.

“I met a girl today, she’s so pretty”.

Sooyoung almost slapped herself. Of course it was a girl, not like she sounded like the world was ending. She took a deep breath, then tried to fake interest.

“Oh really?”. Jinsol nodded, now smiling. “What’s her name then? Maybe I know her”.

“Jungeun, Kim Jungeun. We met at an introductory class earlier, for exam prep or whatever, and she’s so, so cute”. Jinsol looked ready to melt. It was obvious she really liked this girl, and it made Sooyoung warm inside, thinking about her own crush. Then, something clicked inside her mind, realizing just how familiar that name was.

“Wait, Kim Jungeun? She doesn’t happen to be a freshman, does she?”. Jinsol smiled brightly at this, waving her arms around enthusiastically.

“She is! How’d you know?”.

Sooyoung stared for a moment, then laughed. What a coincidence.

“She’s one of Jiwoo’s best friends, you remember her, right?”.

Jinsoul made an o-shape with her mouth, then quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

“Really, you think I wouldn’t know Jiwoo? You’ve been talking about her non-stop for months, it’s so obvious you like her”. Hearing this, Sooyoung blushed.

“Well, maybe so… but it’s still a funny coincidence! Jiwoo mentioned she met Jungeun back in middle school, they seem really close, I even met her once”.

“I see, both the girls we like are best friends with each other. I call a double date”. Jinsol grinned, you could tell she thought her idea was brilliant. Maybe she was right, but Sooyoung would rather avoid any distractions right now, especially since she couldn’t even imagine confessing to Jiwoo anytime soon. Jinsol was different from her though, and knowing her roommate she would probably be dating Jungeun within the month.

“Hmm, we’ll see. How was your day by the way?”

“Eh, it was alright. Nothing exciting really happened, except meeting Jungeun of course”. Suddenly, Jinsol clapped her hands together. “No wait, I’m inviting you to a party this Friday! It’s hosted by the soccer team, as a way of celebrating our sport science exams ending or whatever. Wanna come?”.

Sooyoung hummed, contemplating it in her head. God knew she needed a break from studying, and after the one tomorrow, her next exam didn’t start until Monday noon, which was plenty of time for her to get sober again.

“Depends, would I know anyone there aside from you?”

“Probably yeah, our captain told us to invite up to ten people each, so it’ll be fairly big. I already invited Haseul- and oh, you can invite Vivi if you want!”.

Hearing Vivi’s name honestly surprised Sooyoung. It had been a while since she had last seen the girl, both too busy to even call each other on the phone, and ever since Vivi had transferred schools, it had become even harder to catch up regularly. She missed her though, and she knew the other girl could probably need the break as well.

“Ah” she said, smiling softly. “I’ll invite her, then we might finally be able to talk about her new girlfriend”. Jinsol briefly smiled back, but then her face lit up again, and it turned into a smirk.

“You know who else we could invite, Sooyoung?”

The other girl looked up, shaking her head. The other girl’s smirk grew wider.

“Jungeun! I got her number earlier, and if it’s really true and they are best friends, you better know Jiwoo will be coming too!”.

Sooyoung blushed. She really should have seen this coming, but it did not stop her from acting it up.

“I-I’d love for her to come but, are you sure that me, probably being drunk and absolutely any way near her, is a good idea?”

“Pfft, probably not but yolo!”. Immediately, Sooyoung’s shy demeaner went away, instantly replaced by a deadpan look.

“Did you just say yolo in real life? In 2018?”. Jinsol shrugged at her.

“It’s true though. It might not be the greatest timing, but you need to confess to her one day either way”.

“Oh really? And who says I can’t just keep my feelings bottled in forever?”.

Now, it was Jinsol’s turn to stare at her, deadpanned.

“You’re the psychology major here, you know very well why that’s a bad idea”. Sooyoung ducked her head, knowing she was right.

Truth is, she knew nothing would probably happen if she confessed. She couldn’t imagine Jiwoo making fun of her, and she knew their friendship could probably remain unchanged. However, she was still scared, especially of hearing the truth, that Jiwoo did not like her that way, and probably never would. It scared her, even if she knew it was probably the truth.

“I-I do but- I don’t wanna talk about it right now okay? I’ll invite Jiwoo by myself though, it’s been a while since we last talked anyway. When does the party start?”.

“At like seven, I need to be there early though, since I’m on the team”. Sooyoung nodded, she would take the day off then, maybe even treat herself to some fancy spa.

“Sounds good! I’ll be there then”. Sooyoung leaned back in her chair then, ready to resume studying. However, Jinsol still stood there. She looked up again, confused look in her eyes. “Did you need anything else or?”.

Jinsol wringed her hands together, clearly nervous now. Sooyoung was gonna make a joke about her acting like a high school girl about to confess, when the other girl spoke.

“I- now that you’re at it, could you ask Jiwoo for Jungeun’s number?”.

“Wh- I thought you already had- “

“Well yeah I lied, we just met today, I highly doubt she would give it away that easily. I just wanted to freak you out, sorry”.

Sooyoung chuckled. Jinsol must really like this girl if she made her this flustered.

“You dumbass. Sure I’ll ask her, but not ‘til later tonight. Right now I really need to study, especially since I’ll have no time Friday”.

Jinsol smiled softly.

“Thank you, really”.

Sooyoung smiled back, liking that Jinsol was acting politely for once. The other girl then turned around, walking over to her bed, probably for a nap. Then, the other girl spoke, confirming Sooyoung’s thoughts.

“I’m gonna take a nap, wake me up in like an hour, I need to take a run before dinner” she said, yawning.

“I will, I will. Goodnight Jinsol”.

“Mhhh… night”.

-

Friday night, and Sooyoung felt like she could fully relax for the first time in weeks. She had successfully finished her first exam, and she think she did alright, if only she had been less distracted prior to it.

She had asked Vivi and Jiwoo to come to the party on Wednesday, finding it a fair lot easier when it came to her best friend than Jiwoo. She was scared she had come off overly-romantic or something, though the other girl had not seemed to receive it that way, thankfully. Both girls had said yes, of course, and Sooyoung found out later that day that Haseul and Jungeun would be coming as well. It would be the first time she met some of her friends in a while, and to say she was excited was an understatement

Currently, she was seated in a McDonalds near her dorm, waiting for Haseul and Vivi to arrive, before they needed to go back to Sooyoung’s room and get ready for the party. She was still unsure how those two knew each other, they had never been anything but vague when she asked, but Sooyoung could live with it.

Walking up to the counter, she ordered three hamburger menus. She knew Vivi was on some diet right now, but she also knew Vivi had a tendency of forgetting to eat during stressful periods, and thought she could do with breaking her diet for one day.

When the food was done, she walked up to grab the tray when she saw Haseul and Vivi entering the door. Taking the tray in one hand, she quickly waved at them before grabbing it with both hands, and walking towards the door. She knew she was smiling wider than normal, but she could not help it, especially when she saw her friends smiling back just as widely.

“Hey, long time no see.”

“Indeed.” Vivi said, softly. She walked up to hug the other girl, careful to not disturb the tray in her hands. When they let go of each other, Sooyoung was immediately greeted by yet another hug, this one less careful, almost making her spill the soda.

“Hey Sooyoungie.” Haseul mumbled into her shoulder. Sooyoung was about to complain, but she couldn’t, honestly. “I’ve missed you, so much.”

“Me too Seul, me too.” She said, still hugging the girl tightly with a free hand. When they let go, Haseul gave Sooyoung one of her brightest smiles, and Vivi walked back up to them.

“Now, where do you guys wanna sit?”

“Mhh, there’s a free table down by the windows I think, let’s just sit there.”

Walking down the hall, Sooyoung could see almost nothing but kids. This would not be too unusual, if not for the fact that this was basically located on a college campus. Sooyoung shrugged, it was probably just a birthday party.

When they arrived at their table and Sooyoung sat the food down, Haseul was the first one to go at it. Sooyoung laughed, sitting down as Vivi started to sip her drink.

“So, what have you guys been up to lately?” Haseul asked as soon as they had been seated properly.

“Hmm…” Vivi mumbled, mouth now filled with fries. “I- one second friends.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“Not much,” Sooyoung spoke up instead. “I’ve been trying to study but I keep getting distracted.”

“Hmm and by what could that be, Sooyoungie?”

Sooyoung glared at Vivi in response, not liking the smirk on her face.

“It was _no one_ important, Vivi.”

“Oh? Did I miss something here or...?”

Sooyoung sighed. She forgot she had not told Haseul about her crush.

“Nothing big, I just have a stupid crush on- “

“A crush? You?” Haseul started to laugh, and Sooyoung glared over at her as well. “God I’m sorry but this is… definitely a first.”

“Well, it’s true. Her name is Jiwoo and we met in a café half a year ago.”

“What’s she like though? I wanna know what your type is!”

“From what I’ve heard she’s like… the complete opposite of Sooyoung, it’s kinda funny.” Sooyoung looked over at Vivi again, cocking her eyebrow.

“Really? Is me being a positive and bright person so far-fetched?”

Vivi cracked up laughing, and Sooyoung sighed.

“I mean yeah kinda, but it was mostly the- “

“Ok no shut up, I wanna hear about this girl from the great lover herself.” Haseul instantly started staring at Sooyoung, a smug grin on her face.

“Alright,” she said, leaning back. A blush was slowly creeping on her cheeks, but she ignored it in favor of focusing on thinking about the best way to describe Jiwoo. “She’s really… upbeat. Cheerful. Kinda weird I guess? One time we were having a sleepover with her friend from class and I swear I heard her say something about dinosaurs flying in her sleep. She’s intense. Cried while watching a documentary about ducks. Reminds me a bit of that one member of NCT, Jungwoo? She- “

Sooyoung paused, realizing she had been rambling for way too long. When she looked back at her friends, they were staring at her, somewhat shocked. She laughed awkwardly, about to speak up again when Vivi beat her to it.

“You know, I was kinda joking around about it earlier, but you really do like her, don’t you?”

Sooyoung paused, then took a deep breath. She couldn’t deny it, so she turned back towards Vivi.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Ahh, this is so cute! When are you gonna ask her out?” Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

“Ask her out? Really?”

“Yes really! You haven’t dated anyone in like, a year. Which there’s nothing wrong with of course, but still!”

“I can’t though. We’ve had our moments, but I highly doubt she likes me back, not like that anyway.”

“Wait, what kinda moments have you guys had?” Vivi asked, and Sooyoung mentally cursed herself.

“Uhm… like, one time me and her were calling over the phone, and I kinda… called her baby by accident? And she didn’t… totally reject it I guess…” The other girls gasped, and Sooyoung thought it was ridiculous.

“You called her baby _accidently_?”

“Uh, yes?”

“Hmm…” Vivi squinted at her, and it made Sooyoung slightly uncomfortable.

“We’re just friends alright! I don’t think she likes me that way.”

“Well, maybe that’s true, but you should still ask her out. I’ll give you… ten thousand won, if you do it tonight.” Sooyoung sighed.

“Sorry, no can do. But anyway, lets switch the subject. You guys are crashing at mine right?”

“Hmm, that sounds like the plan yeah.” Haseul said, now leaning on the table, sipping her soda. The rest of the food laid somewhat forgotten, but Sooyoung quickly grabbed her burger, not letting it go to waste.

“Yeah, I’m doing the same I think. Do you guys wanna go shopping before tonight? I’ve heard H&M has a sale on spring dresses.”

“Sure, we can go once we’ve finished eating. Any of you guys want these fries?” Sooyoung said, making Vivi smile brightly.

“Me please, I’m hungry as hell.” Sooyoung briefly chuckled, then laid her head down on the table and looked back at Vivi.

“I thought you were on a diet?”

“Yeah well, diets make you hungry. I’ll go to the gym tomorrow it’s fine.”

Sooyoung was full on laughing now, and Haseul was quick to join in. Usually Vivi was the most dedicated person on earth, but she guessed there was always exceptions.

“Alright then, grab that burger, we’re going shopping!”

-

Two hours later, and the girls were finally back in Sooyoung’s room. The trip to H&M had turned into a Sephora visit, then Primark, and then some random dollar shops. Somehow though, they had avoided buying too much stuff they did not need, except for a giant cat jumpsuit, that Vivi simply thought was beyond adorable.

Aside from that though, they had each gotten an outfit for the party. Haseul’s was a bright red dress, with a fifty’s like-shape, thick straps and tight fabric around the waist. It suited her well, Sooyoung thought, with Haseul’s deep brown hair and warm eyes. The flowy skirt reminded her of Marilyn Monroe, the kind of dress you would see in a Grease remake. It would stand out, and Sooyoung couldn’t be prouder of Haseul for taking that risk.

Vivi had gone a very different route, getting a big white dress shirt and short black shorts, strings holding them together. At first, when Sooyoung showed it to her, she thought it would be ridiculous for her to wear in public, however when she tried it on, she immediately fell in love. It wasn’t often Vivi wore any kind of revealing clothes, and her friends had no idea why. She was gorgeous, and had no problem with her confidence either. When Haseul asked about it though, she said it was just because it wasn’t her style, which they all understood.

Sooyoung’s outfit was the most simplistic, yet she planned on adding some of her more expensive jewelry to make her stand out more. She found out about her love for attention back in model days, and had therefore bought a simple little black dress, with off shoulder sleeves that went all the way down her arms. It made her feel confident, and what else could be more important than that?

Sitting down on her bed, Sooyoung instantly fell down, draping a blanket over her body. She was deadbeat tired, but atleast the party didn’t start for another three hours. She might even be able to sleep, if it weren’t for the two other girls making so much _noise_.

“Come _on_ Vivi, just try it!” Haseul said, waving a glitter lipstick she had bought in the other girl’s face.

“Nope, I told you, I tried that color once and it took hours for me to get it off.” Haseul pouted, and Vivi sat down at Jinsol’s desk, ignoring her friends. “I wanna do a red lip for tonight, what do you guys think?”

Sooyoung groaned. She wanted them to have fun, but she also really needed a nap, just for a few minutes.

“Sounds great Vivi, but do you mind if I put on my headphones for a while? I’m tired as hell.”

“Of course! You rest, we’ll wake you up in half an hour.” Haseul’s voice was kind, and Sooyoung sighed in relief.

“Thank you,” she muttered, moving around so she had her hand under her pillow. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight- “

“I’m back friends!”

Sooyoung groaned.

“Please go away Jinsol, I’m trying to sleep.”

“Hmm, nope. Oh my god Vivi!” Sooyoung rolled over, and immediately caught side of Jinsol, bright makeup on and on her way to hug her old friends. She must have gotten ready early, because she already looked like an Oscar winning actress, with the great exception of her long pajama bottoms and slightly dirty t-shirt.

The other girls were gathered in a group hug, and despite her annoyance at Jinsol, she could not help but feel her heart warm up at the sight. Maybe it had been a long time since she had seen Haseul and Vivi, but it had been even longer for Jinsol.

“Aww!”

Jinsol turned around, sticking her tongue out and making Sooyoung laugh.

When the girls broke apart, Sooyoung was still grinning. It had been so long since all of them were together, and while she could not wait for the party to start, she knew the preparations could be just as fun.

“Alright, we should probably get started now if we want to be ready on time. Any of you guys got a curling iron?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmmmmm i hope u liked it!!!!!!!! i also edited the first part a bit bc gramma n layout. ill post the last bit tommorow :~) 
> 
> i hope u have an amazing day !! <3 <3 follow me on twitter @andsheioves tumblr @5xid :~]


	3. the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the final part!!!!!!!!!!!! ty to the few people who have been reading this, n tysm for ur comments <3\. they mean the world to me <3
> 
> i accidently added this in the last chapter the deleted it lol but heres chuus outfit!!!
> 
> chuu:  
> [top + shorts](https://www.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1576178_252594.jpg), [shoes](https://cdn3.volusion.com/uehjg.hjsqu/v/vspfiles/photos/MAVIS-01-WHITE-2.jpg)

Two and a half hours later, and Sooyoung was smiling brighter than she had in a while.

Haseul and Jinsol were whispering in the back seat, seated closely together and coming out of their cave every once in a while, just to point at something on the road. Vivi, on the other hand, had taken the role of the designated driver, staring straight at the road the entire way up.

The party took place at some club close to campus, that the soccer team had somehow been able to afford for the evening. From what she had heard, there was about sixty people coming, which was not too bad, except it was an open bar, and almost every single person there was likely to be a hardcore jock. Recipe for disaster, really.

When they arrived, it was already in full swing. There were tall men at the door taking their coats, though Jinsol kept hers on, saying it’s for the aesthetics. Once they were inside, Sooyoung instantly started to check out the crowd, hoping to see a head of chestnut brown hair, and skin pale as porcelain.

“Looking for your girl?”

Sooyoung jumped, turning around to see Jungeun smiling brightly. Behind her, she could see her friends, Jinsol blatantly staring at the other blonde.

“Uhm, she’s not my girl- “

“Yet!”

Sooyoung glared at Jinsol.

“if you’re talking about Jiwoo, then yeah I’m looking for her. I thought she was with you though?”

“Oh no, she said she’d be arriving a bit later.”

Sooyoung tried to hide her pout, but the girls quickly noticed and started laughing at her.

“Come on Sooyoung, it’s only like half an hour, stop moping around.” Jinsol said, giggling.

“I’m not moping! I just miss her that’s all.”

“None of us believe you at all but alright.”

Sooyoung’s pout deepened, and the other girls laughed in her face again, making Sooyoung groan with displeasure.

“Come on let’s go to the bar, I need something fruity to get buzzed on.”

“Hmm.” Vivi hummed, grabbing Haseul under the arm and letting her rest on her shoulder. “Sure, though I don’t think all of us need to go.”

“True, Jungeun and Jinsol can stay behind and find a table, the rest of us will go up to get some alcohol.” Sooyoung said.

Instantly, you could see a reaction on Jinsol’s face. Her cheeks turned redder, as she turned towards Jungeun and realized what her words meant. A wide smile formed on her cheeks, and just as the other girl was about to speak up, smile soft on her face as well, Jinsol interrupted.

“We’ll stay behind, don’t worry!”

Sooyoung smirked, and looked towards Jungeun.

“What do you wanna drink?”

“I don’t know honestly, just something with strawberry in it and I’m good.”

“Alright, what about you Jinsol?”

“Uhm…” she blushed, looking up at the roof of the building. “A… sex on the beach?”

Sooyoung cocked her eyebrow at the other girl.

“Actually, I’ll have that as well. What’d you think, Jinsol?”

Jungeun turned back to look at her, and Jinsol’s blush immediately deepened. Jungeun’s smirked, jokingly winking at the other girl before turning back to Sooyoung, now grinning smugly. Sooyoung could see Jinsol dying behind her, and it amused her to no end.

“Well that’s direct.” She chuckled. “We’ll be right back then, text me when you’ve found a table.”

“Oh, we will, see you soon.” Jungeun said, still smiling with faux innocence. “Come on Soul, I know my way around here.”

She grabbed her hand roughly, and Jinsol was easily pulled away, looking like she was in a daze.

Sooyoung laughed, and turned back towards the rest.

“Alright, let’s go.” She said, grabbing Vivi and Haseul by the arm, and walking towards the bar.

-

Half an hour later, and Sooyoung was already tipsy.

It was not that she had a low tolerance, quite the opposite in fact. She has simply forgotten to keep track, and had gone without food for just a bit too long. It didn’t help that Jiwoo was still yet to arrive, and it made Sooyoung even more impatient for some fun.

At the moment, she was clinging to Vivi, who had been talking to two dark-haired girls for a while. They told them their names were Heejin and Hyunjin, and they had been invited by one of Hyunjin’s older brothers, who was apparently a music major senior, and the soccer team’s goalkeeper. Sooyoung wasn’t sure how they got drinks, considering both of them were underage, but she wasn’t one to snitch.

“Hmm what’s the best concert you’ve ever seen?” Heejin said, side hugging Hyunjin and laying her head on the other girl’s shoulder. Vivi hummed, letting her fingers tangle through Sooyoung’s hair.

“Maybe BoA? I saw her once back when I first got to Korea, she- “

“I’ve arrived! Missed me?”

Sooyoung flinched. She was tired, and Vivi’s hands through her hair felt way too nice for her to think about recognizing the voice.

“Jiwoo! Oh my god you look amazing,” Haseul said, standing up from the other side of the booth to hug the other girl.

Hearing that name, Sooyoung shot up, almost cracking her neck from how hard she whipped around. Vivi’s hand was gone from her hair, and Sooyoung instantly wanted it back, suddenly much less calm than she was ten minutes ago.

Because normally, Jiwoo looked pretty. Scratch that, she looked beautiful. She looked cute, wonderful, charming, delicate, dazzling, and every other possible synonym for beautiful there existed, and suddenly Sooyoung couldn’t breathe, because this was beyond that and Jiwoo looked exquisite, perfect, alluring, marvelous, gorgeous, and every other word in existence that could describe the way she made Sooyoung feel like she was closer to heaven.

It was a simple outfit, technically, a matching crop top and skirt, the same color as peach with intricate lace designs all over.  It was exactly the kind of thing Jiwoo would wear on the regular basis, except it wasn’t. Normally she went for warm colors, rarely going out in all black or white, closest thing Sooyoung had seen yet was a beige summer dress she had worn a few weeks back. Normally she went for loose skirts and youthful dress shirts with simple designs, accessories carefully chosen to match whatever else she was wearing.

Maybe it was because she normally didn’t wear makeup, but everything about her suddenly seemed more saturated. Her round and wide eyes seemed to shine brighter, lashes long and eyeliner blacker then the eyes Sooyoung had found herself staring into so many times. Her lips were redder than ever, and coupled with the high ponytail, she looked beyond stunning, and Sooyoung suddenly felt insecure.

Because Jiwoo looked beautiful, hot, magnificent, dazzling, grand, and Sooyoung knew she wouldn’t be the only one to notice.

And maybe part of it was the alcohol coursing through her blood making her more hopeful than usual, but Sooyoung swore Jiwoo kept her eyes on her just a tad longer than normally while talking with everyone, eyes looking a little more intense every time she looked her way.

She played it off as just that though, pure, foolish, silly hope.

Currently, the other girl was introducing herself to Heejin and Hyunjin, smile just as wide and lovely as always. Apparently Heejin had gone to the same middle school as Chaewon, so Jiwoo had begun retelling some of her most embarrassing stories about her best friend. Not wanting to disturb them, Sooyoung had gone back to the bar, with Haseul trailing after her.

The other girl had been relatively quiet the entire evening, but Sooyoung could feel that the other girl wanting to say something. Sooyoung grabbed her hand, and sighed before turning around to look at her.

“Alright, what is it?”

Haseul stopped, suddenly shy. She hid her hands in her wide dress, and sighed before looking over at the bar.

“I- wait hold on a minute.” She walked away, leaving Sooyoung standing alone, slightly confused.

A minute later she was back, carrying two glasses filled with some weird spicy drink. Sooyoung raised her eyebrow at the other girl, who shrugged and took a large sip. When she turned back, Sooyoung spoke.

“Mind telling me what’s on your mind now?”

“Oh yeah sure, I just wanted alcohol.” Sooyoung rolled her eyes, then took a sip of her drink as well. “I think… you really should tell Jiwoo how you feel, tonight.”

Sooyoung almost spit out her drink.

“What? And now why should I do that, I’ll be drunk in an hour, and it would probably just make Jiwoo feel awkward.”

“Because! You really really like her, and I think she might like you back,” Haseul took another sip. “She kept looking at you earlier, even while she was talking to those two girls!”

“Now listen,” Sooyoung staggered a bit, and leaned towards the other girl to keep her balance. “Maybe you’re right, but I’m sure there are other reasons! Sometimes us girls just look at each other because... we’re pretty?”

“Hmm, I’m sure you’re right as well, but I highly doubt Jiwoo is one of those girls. Just trust me, alright?”

Sooyoung hummed, and went to sit at a chair nearby, Haseul following her lead.

“I… I don’t know. I don’t wanna ruin what we have, even if we aren’t super close friends, it’s still something.”

“You’re still friends though,” Haseul said, letting her hand caress Sooyoung’s hair. “I get it, I really do, but Sooyoung- Sooyoung look at me.” She did, letting her head rest in the other girl’s lap as she kept running her fingers through her hair. “Sooyoung, I had never met Jiwoo before tonight, but I could tell immediately. Every time you weren’t looking at her, she was looking at you, eyeing you up from the moment she entered the bar.”

Sooyoung’s breath hitched.

“I- uhm,” she let her head dig further into Haseul’s lap. “I hope… I hope you’re right, but let’s see.”

“Mhh, sure we will. Wanna go back now?” the brunette asked. “We can bring a tray of mojitos back.”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Sooyoung said, then stood up. She felt dizzy, blamed it partly on the alcohol, partly on standing up too fast. Haseul laughed.

“Alright come on, grab my arm.” She did, and they walked the short distance back to the bar.

“Hm, Haseul?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

Haseul smiled fondly down at her, softly caressing her arm.

“No problem, Sooyoungie.”

-

When they got back to their table, half the girls had disappeared, and the only people Sooyoung could see were Jinsol and Jungeun.

“Where did everyone go?” Haseul asked, setting down the drinks on the table.

“Heejin and Hyunjin went back to their table, sadly. Hyunjin’s brother didn’t want them to be too far away for too long. Jiwoo’s just in the bathroom though.”

“Oh.” Haseul pouted, and Sooyoung laughed. Maybe it was a bit mean, but she was kinda happy they were gone. She didn’t like to be the jealous type, but she couldn’t help it sometimes, even though they seemed to be way more interested in each other than Jiwoo.

“I got their numbers don’t worry, just in case you wanted to talk to them again.” Then, Jinsouls smile widened, looking at something behind Sooyoung. “There she is!”

Sooyoung could hear a loud laugh from behind her, and smiled.

“Why are you announcing it so loudly? How much did you have to drink?” she was still laughing, and Sooyoung almost joined her, even though nothing was that funny.

“Mhhh, like three drinks maybe? Yeah, three.” She leaned back, now laying on Jungeun’s chest. The other girl was looking down at her fondly, and Sooyoung almost felt envious. She hoped that was what Haseul had seen between her and Jiwoo, she hoped.

“If you say so,” Jiwoo laughed again, and Sooyoung felt her cheeks warm up. Jiwoo walked closer to her, until she was standing behind her chair, hands on Sooyoung’s shoulders and face a bit too close for her to breathe safely. “Hey beautiful!”

A shiver shot up Sooyoung spine, and her blush deepened.

“Don’t call me that, please.”

“Awww, why not? It’s true.”

Sooyoung wanted to say the truth, that it made her too flustered to even focus on anything else, that it made her feel like she had a greater chance than she had. Instead, she faked a laugh, and swatted at Jiwoo’s hand jokingly.

“Because it makes me feel weird,” not a total lie, she thought. “Did you say goodbye to those girls?” The other girl hummed, and Sooyoung couldn’t resist looking at her lips for a moment. Just a moment though.

“I did, I did. Hey, do you wanna go dance?”

“Oh,” she looked into her eyes, the instantly regretted it. Her cheeks grew redder, and she looked away, not catching Jiwoo’s eyes almost settling on her lips. “Yeah, sure.”

Jiwoo smiled, and grabbed Sooyoung’s hand, dragging her out on the dancefloor. It wasn’t too crowded, thankfully, but it still made Sooyoung dizzy.

“Come on, I know you used to attend dance lessons, let’s see what you can do!”

Sooyoung laughed and grabbed Jiwoo’s hand, suddenly feeling euphoric.

“Mhh, if you want we can do salsa, something you’d love.” She said, spinning Jiwoo around on her heels and making the other girl giggle. “If you want I can do this,” she pulled her back up, and held both her hands tightly before putting them in a classic salsa position, one hand on Jiwoo’s waist and the other still clutching her hers. Jiwoo’s other hand came to rest on Sooyoung’s shoulder, and she felt dizzy again, however she was still smiled as bright as she could, too intoxicated to think about how warm Jiwoo’s body was, or how her breath felt a little closer now than it did a minute ago. Sooyoung gulped, but continued, looking into Jiwoo’s eyes. “If you want we can do this,” she said, stepping forward and guiding Jiwoo to doing the opposite. They were still staring at each other, and Jiwoo blinked before smiling softly.

She hummed, and Sooyoung was yet again distracted by her lips. She was blatantly looking down at them, and she could not really bring herself to care, not right not, when they were so close together and the lights seemed to shine brighter than they had all evening, making Jiwoo’s lipgloss sparkle.

“Hey Sooyoungie?”

She looked up, slowly coming back from her daze. The other girl’s lips still seemed so, so tempting, but Sooyoung ignored it in favor of looking into Jiwoo’s eyes again.

“Hm? What is it?”

“I- uhm.” She blushed, and Sooyoung was confused. This was supposed to be her role. Both of them stood still, Sooyoung moving her other hand to rest at Jiwoo’s waist as well. They didn’t have a big height difference, but it was still enough for her to have to look down just to look at the other girl. Normally it was funny, but right now it just reminded her of all those romance novels Jiwoo would read, where the main character would talk about needing to lean her tiptoes just to kiss her lover. Now, it just reminded her that they were friends, and that friends really weren’t supposed to want to kiss each other, and friends weren’t supposed to look at each other’s lips like that. Like the way Jiwoo was looking at hers right now.

And for once, Sooyoung felt brave. She placed her finger under Jiwoo’s chin, and tipped it up so she could look her into the eyes. Jiwoo’s eyes looked tired, but loving, and so, so fond, and it only took a moment before Sooyoung lead Jiwoo’s face closer, saw her close her eyes just before their lips touched.

Maybe she was being cheesy for thinking it, but Sooyoung suddenly felt like she could understand those love songs she heard as a kid. The ones featuring some lovestruck guy who described his lover with words she couldn’t understand, with words that felt too distant for her to comprehend. Maybe it was because she had not been in love before, but kissing Jiwoo felt better than anything she had ever experienced, and maybe it was because this was the first actual sign of her feelings being mutual, but suddenly, Sooyoung felt more in love than ever.

Her lips were soft, too soft to resist. Jiwoo’s hand drifted from Sooyoung’s waist to behind her neck, and she deepened the kiss. Sooyoung’s wrapped her hands behind Jiwoo’s back, letting their bodies come closer. It felt better than heaven, but she still needed to breathe. She pulled back, quickly holding the other girl closer as to not lose any body heat. Jiwoo was flushed, lips wet and bitten, eyes glazed. It made Sooyoung’s heart beat faster, and she quickly brought their lips together again to hide any overwhelming emotions. Jiwoo complied, tangling her hand in Sooyoung’s hair. She smiled against the kiss, and it made Sooyoung feel some kind of way she couldn’t quite describe with words.

When Sooyoung pulled back again, it was because of their friends. She could hear them laughing a few meters away from them, and she groaned, letting her head fall against Jiwoo’s shoulder. Jiwoo laughed, and Sooyoung felt herself falling a little more in love.

“Hey, do you wanna get out of here?” Jiwoo said, giggling.

“Mhh, of course.” Sooyoung stole one last kiss, thoroughly enjoying how the other girl reddened, still clutching Sooyoung’s waist tightly.

“Come on, let’s go on the balcony.”

-

“So,” Jiwoo said, leaning on the fence. The air outside was cold, but Sooyoung made sure to keep an arm wrapped around the other girl, gently leaning on her shoulder and looking over the city. “I- For how long have you felt like this Sooyoung?”

She swallowed. It had been less than five minutes since they kissed, but suddenly the slight uncertainty came back, and she felt nervous. However, she still felt the need to be honest.

“Uhm, do you want the full truth or…?” Jiwoo nodded, and Sooyoung sighed. “I-I guess they’ve always been there, even back when we first met.” She felt the other girl’s breath hitch, and her anxiety grew slightly. “I liked how happy you seemed. You were wearing this big red bow, and it instantly caught my attention, though I probably wasn’t the only one.” She chuckled. “And then I got your number, and we started talking and meeting more, and it just grew,” she felt Jiwoo’s breath quicken next to her, her heart beating slightly faster as each moment passed. It made Sooyoung feel warm. “I liked you, and I don’t know why the hell I’m talking in present tense, because I still do, and it isn’t even a like anymore.” She turned towards the other girl, blushing when she saw how close they were standing. She took a shaky breath, and spoke. “Jiwoo I-“

And suddenly those soft lips were back, and Sooyoung had to take a step back, now pressed up against the fence. Jiwoo was leaning against her, holding both her hands and leading them towards her waist. Sooyoung let her hands rest there as Jiwoo moved her own up to her shoulders, all while keeping their lips locked.

It felt sweeter than before, every moment making Sooyoung surer of not only her feelings, but Jiwoo’s, and for the first time, she felt sure of herself around the other girl.

“Hey- “she pulled away briefly, only for Jiwoo to chase after her lips again, only able to give the other girl a quick peck before Sooyoung started to laugh. “As nice as this is, you know we can always do it again, right?” she felt happier than she had been in a long time, and her joy only grew when she saw Jiwoo smile brightly up at her.

“I know, but that isn’t a reason for us to stop.” She giggled, and Sooyoung felt overwhelmed. However, as tempting as it sounded, she needed confirmation.

“You’re right but, Jiwoo”

“Yeah?” she said, moving one of her hands down to Sooyoung’s waist. Her blush deepened, but Sooyoung continued.

“Ah, do you… like me?”

Jiwoo’s eyes widened, and suddenly Sooyoung’s anxiety was back.

“Shit.”

“I-It’s cool if you don’t, I- “

“Nonononono, I do! Oh my god, of course I do, I just realized I hadn’t actually said it yet.” Now it was the other girl’s turn to blush, and Sooyoung felt odd, like their roles had been reversed yet again. “I-I’m sorry, I really like you too, probably more than just like honestly, I just… forgot to say it.” She was looking down at the ground now, and Sooyoung started smiling wider than ever before. She liked her. Kim Jiwoo liked her, their feelings were mutual, and suddenly Sooyoung couldn’t resist it anymore. She looked down at the other girl, moving one of her hands to rest under Jiwoo’s chin and compelling her to look back into her eyes. They seemed to shine brighter than ever, despite the clear nervousness, and Sooyoung’s smile grew even fonder.

“Can we kiss again?”

The tension disappeared from Jiwoo’s eyes in an instant, and she lit up. She leaned in until there was only a breath’s distance between their lips, and whispered.

“Of course.”

Maybe it was because of the night sky above them, or maybe it was simply the thrill of the night, but in that moment Sooyoung swore she could see fireworks brighter than any New Year’s Eve.

-

“Hey Sooyoungie?”

“Hm?” She looked up from where she had been kissing Jiwoo’s neck, hair slightly disheveled and mouth red. Currently, they were in Jiwoo’s room, supposedly studying but inevitably ending up on her bed, half-cuddling and half-making out. Jiwoo smiled down at her, and Sooyoung felt her heartbeat quicken. They had been together for almost half a year now, yet every little word or reaction from the other girl still made Sooyoung’s joy flourish like no other.

Sooyoung gently smiled back, and Jiwoo moved her hand to her cheek before speaking, smile still present.

“Have you ever been in love Sooyoung?”

She blinked. This is not what she expected.

“Uhm, I am right now?”

Jiwoo giggled, and Sooyoung gave her a quick peck before laying down her chest, letting the other girl’s hand card through her hair.

“No I mean like, before me. I know you dated people before, but you never mentioned being in love.”

“Oh,” she said dumbly. “Uhm, no. Not at all until I met you.”

Instantly, Jiwoo’s eyes widened and she started to blush. Sooyoung giggled, leaning up to place a quick kiss on Jiwoo’s cheek before cuddling deep into the other girl’s chest again, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Jiwoo moved her hand back down to Sooyoung’s hair, cheeks still red and mouth still slightly agape.

“Cat got your tongue?”

“You could say that.”

Sooyoung laughed, and Jiwoo flicked her in the arm before settling down to wrap her arms around the other girl as well.

“So, what about you baby?”

Jiwoo seemed to think for a moment, then looked back up at Sooyoung.

“I’ve had crushes before, ya know? I’ve liked people and all, but then you… I don’t know. We befriended and then suddenly, all those feelings paled in comparison. I realized I fell in love with you because suddenly I could barely remember their names, it was like you were the only person I’d ever had those kinda feelings for. It sounds dumb, but its true Sooyoungie.”

Sooyoung stared for a moment, then quickly duck her head back into Jiwoo’s chest. Her cheeks felt warmer than ever, and she could hear Jiwoo’s laughter next to her, only making her blush deepen.

“Stop, stop saying that stuff please.”

“But it’s true!” her voice sounded light and more than ever, Sooyoung wanted to kiss her. And so, that’s what she did.

She leaned up, capturing Jiwoo’s lips and putting her laughter to a stop. She could still feel her smile against the kiss, and suddenly she was smiling as well, letting her mouth flick at her upper lip before she pulled back and settled down into the bed.

“I know, but it’s still embarrassing.”

“And that’s why I love saying it, you’re the only person I’ve ever been in love with.”

Jiwoo had a smug look on her face, and it only made Sooyoung cuddle deeper into the other girl’s chest, arms tightening around her waist.

“Shut up.” She said, voice muffled.

“Mhhh,” Jiwoo leaned down, kissing Sooyoung on the top of her head. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed <3333333 have a wonderful day n tysm tysm for reading!! this was a new record for me in terms of writing within a short amount of time so lmao.
> 
> my twts still @andsheioves tumblr @5xid !

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt @ andsheioves and tumblr @5xid<3


End file.
